


Don't call me Sir

by TooManyGlowStix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mavin, prince A/U
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyGlowStix/pseuds/TooManyGlowStix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is sold into slavery at the age of ten. He makes a few friends along the way but always seems to find himself Alone. <br/>Michael is a prince. one day he sneaks into the slave quarters to get away from a party that his father has thrown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Michael and Gavin meet in the next chapter.

Gavin watched the boy with little trust as he came closer. Around them the boat rocked and they both found themselves sliding to the side. The boy was dirty, even dirtier than Gavin was, not that all of the children on the ship weren't dirty. what really worried Gavin about the boy was that he was smiling. Gavin hadn't seen a smile in weeks. Not since he was loaded onto the boat and chained in place. 

"hey." The boy whispered once he was close. Gavin eyed him up and down but said nothing. "M' name's Dan." The boy continued. "What's yours?" Gavin looked around and saw that everyone around them was sound asleep except for a small blonde girl watching them from the corner. 

After a long silence Gavin decided to answer him. Not with his name, but with a question. "Why aren't you tied down?"

"I broke out." Dan said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I picked the lock." He gestured to the chains around Gavin's wrists. "I can do yours too if you want."

"No." Gavin shook his head. "If someone sees you you're going to get into trouble. I don't want to join you." Because if this was how they were treated when they had done nothing wrong, what would their punishment be? Gavin didn't want to find out.

"No one is going to find out." Dan spoke with confidence. "No one ever comes down except to feed us, and they don't check that we're in place. I've been up since the second week and no one knows."

"what about when we dock?" Gavin asked. "When they go to unchain you they'll know."

"I lock myself back up at night. I just like to get up and stretch."

Dan stares at him and he stares back. Finally Dan shrugs. "If you don't want me to then I won't. No one will talk to me. Everyone is so down here. I've become bored with roaming around."

"Down?" Gavin asks. "I was kidnapped from my family and forced onto this boat. Weren't you?"

Dan blinks. "you weren't kidnapped." He says. "Everyone on this boat was sold onto this boat. My parents told me long before they sold me, didn't yours?"

"What?" Tears prick at Gavin's eyes. Sold? Had his parents sold him? They were low on money, of course, but they loved him didn't they?

"I'm sorry." Dan crouched down. "I thought everyone knew."

"You're lying." Gavin shook his head. "Leave me alone."

Dan waited for a moment before complying and leaving. Gavin was by himself again, like he liked. His parent's hadn't sold him. This boy was lying. He had to be. Every day his mother told him that she loved him. She wouldn't give him up just for money. Gavin was sure of it. Maybe Dan's parents had sold him, but Gavin was kidnapped. 

The next day Dan was back again. This time he brought a piece of bread with him. He split the bread in half and offered one of the halves to Gavin. "Here." He said. "I stole some bread from the top."

"The top?" Gavin asked, stopping himself from reaching for the bread. "You mean from the men that run the boat?"

"Yea." Dan urged the bread towards Gavin. "It's not much better than what they give us, but it's something. I wanted to apologize for upsetting you yesterday."

Gavin took the bread. Not because he was accepting the apology, not because he trusted Dan, because he was so hungry he could feel his stomach eating itself. He took a small bite and didn't care that it was stale. Dan ate his at the same time.

"You never told me your name." Dan said once they were both finished with their bread. 

Gavin thought about it. Was there any harm in telling his name? "Gavin." He answered. 

"How old are you Gavin?"

"M' ten. How old are you?"

"Eleven." Dan smiled. "But I'll be twelve soon."

The two talked for a while. A long while. Gavin eventually started to like talking to Dan. After a week they were friends. In two weeks they were best friends. Gavin still refused Dan's offers to unchain him though. There wasn't much point in it, and Gavin didn't want to get into trouble. 

"C'mon Gav." Dan urged him one day, after a particularly bad coughing fit. "I'll take you to the top. Get some fresh air. You're getting sick from being stuffed in here all the time." 

"No." Gavin shook his head. "I'll be alright." He smiled. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Gavin please." Dan insisted. "Seven kids have already died. You're my best, and only, friend now and I don't want you to die too." When Gavin kept his mouth closed Dan tried again. "I won't come back anymore if you don't."

Gavin's eyes widened. "What?" He asked. "Why not?" He didn't want to go back to being alone. He had forgotten what it was like to be almost happy, he couldn't forget again. 

"you'll get sick." Dan told him. "I don't want you to get sick."

"I'm not getting sick!" Gavin argued, louder than he had meant to. A few kids looked over at them and Gavin meet the eyes of the blonde girl in the corner. "We'll get caught if we go up."

"No we won't." Dan is crouched, grabbing Gavin's chains. "just for a few minutes." Gavin wanted to argue, but he really didn't want to lose Dan's visits so he let himself be dragged along.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little danvin here but Michael should be here soon :)

The top was beautiful. They had to sneak around but for small boys there were lots of hiding spots on the big ship. Gavin hadn't seen the sky in what felt like years. He forgot how warm it was. He closed hie eyes and felt the rays on his skin. 

"It's a lot better." Dan said, smiling. "but that's not saying much."

"It smells better." Gavin stifled a laugh. The two were hiding behind a group of barrels marked as wine. Every now and then one of the big men who were running the ship would walk by and Gavin would freeze in terror, Dan told him it was fine, they never saw him and he had been there many times. 

He was right. They weren't caught. Dan took Gavin back below deck and helped him put his chains back on. It hurt worse after having them off. He had become used to the pain before, they had rubbed his skin a raw red, but now it was worse. 

"Go again tomorrow?" Dan asked. "Get some food?" 

Gavin shook his head. "That was enough for me, Dan. You're too brave." He smiled. "Thank you for taking me though." 

They sat in silence for a long moment before Dan leaned forward and caught Gavin's mouth in his. It was Gavin's first kiss. Even though he had always expected his first kiss to be with a girl, he found that kissing a boy wasn't unpleasant. He let himself fall into it, although self conscious. He wondered if Dan could tell that it was his first kiss. He wondered if he was bad at it. 

When Dan pulled away he was smiling. "I like you Gavin." He said. "I'll bring you bread tomorrow then, and an apple if I can get one." He promised. 

"Don't get caught." Gavin warned, then smiled. "I like you too Dan."

The two parted from each other with promises of a visit tomorrow but later that night they were ushered from the boat onto land, into a large white building full of dirty people in chains, just like themselves. Gavin was scared. The men from the boat were walking them into the building like cattle, with spears and swords, he could feel nervous sweat rising on his body and soaking through his thin shirt.

While they were being moved Gavin managed to catch a glimpse of Dan and he tried to herd his way towards him. Eventually he made it and he slipped out his hand to get his attention. Dan turned and Gavin nearly froze because he looked, for the first time since they had known each other, afraid. 

"What's going on?" Gavin asked, shaking now. He thought if he could find Dan everything would be better, Dan would know what to say, but it didn't seem like it any more. 

"This is the place where they keep slaves and sell them." Dan offered an explanation that gave no comfort. "My parent's told me I would be sent here. They told me what would happen." He looked down. 

"what is going to ha-" Gavin was interrupted by a sharp poke at his side. One of the men was poking at him with the end of a spear and shooting him a glare that was just as sharp. 

"Keep moving, no taking." so he did.


End file.
